DeRisley English Ancestry
DeRisley English Ancestry The Risley Family of Lancashire originates in the early 14th Century with the marriage Robert Fitzhugh de Hindley and Ellen de Culcheth. For their wedding dowry they took both the name and lands of the Risley Estate in Lancashire. De Hindley Family Generations * Hugh de Hindley (1180-) - of Hindley, County Lancaster, had grants of lands in Hindley from Robert Banster, Lord of Makerfield, to whom he was military tenant. He married Beatrix. His four sons married the four daughters of Gilbert de Culcheth. The four Sons of Hugh de Hindley (See Baine's History of Lancashire) # Robert Fitzhugh de Hindley (1230-) - AKA: Robert de Risley, md Ellen de Culcheth and changed their names to Risley - see below. # Richard Fitzhugh de Hindley - AKA: Richard de Culcheth, md Margaret de Culcheth and took the lands of Culcheth. # Thomas Fitzhugh de Hindley - AKA: Thomas Holycroft - md Joan de Culcheth and took the name and lands of Holycroft. # Adam Fitzhugh de Hindley - AKA: Adam Peasfalong - md. Beatrix de Culcheth and took the name and lands of Peasfalong. De Culcheth Family Generations # Henry De Culchit (1180-) - with Alan de Rixton and Simon de Bedeford, gave pledges to stand their trial for the murder of G. de Spondum in AD 1200 (Rot de Oblatis 98). He had two sons - Norman and Gilbert. # '''Gilbert de Culchit (1200-1275) - County Lancaster, Military Tenant of Sir William de Botiller, Baron of Warrington. Dead in 1275. His four daughters were married to the four sons of Hugh de Hindley and gave to their husbands the estates of Risley, Culchit (or Culchethe), Holycroft and Peasfalong. He married Lady Cecilia de Lathom (living and a widow in 1275). # Ellen de Culchit (1250-) - AKA: Ellen de Risley, md Robert Fitzhugh de Hindley and changed their names to Risley - see below. De Risley Family Generations # '''Robert Fitzhugh de Hindley (1297-) - called also Robert de Rysley, mar. Ellen, one of the da.'s and co- heirs of Gilbert de Culcheth by his wife. Lady Cecilia de Lathom. She had the Risley estates as her dowry. They had two sons, they had two sons, Henry and Richard. # Henry De Risley (1326-) - Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # Robert De Risley (1346-) - Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # Henry De Risley (1362-1397) - Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # Nicholas De Risley - # Gilbert De Risley (1404-) - m. Miss Bold, Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # Richard De Risley (1433-) - m. Alice Bryon, Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # Henry De Risley (1436-1509) - m. Margery Macy, Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # John De Risley (1496-1560) - m. Margery Macy, Res: Risley Estates, Lancaster, England # John De Risley (1550-1580) - m. Magdalene Gremsditch # Richard De Risley (1567-1597) - m. Anne Hyde, Res: Warwick, Lancashire England # Richard De Risley (1615-1648) - - Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony and one of the founders of Hartford CT. The present-day state capitol building in Hartford sits on the original Risley land grant. From Lancastershire, England, m. Mary Arnold # Richard Risley (1648-1728) - b. Hartford CT, m. Rebecca Adams # Johnathan Risley (1700-1762) - b. Hartford CT, m. Abigail # Nathanial Risley (1723-1748) - b. Hartford CT, m. Ruth Cadwell # Jonathan Risley (1740-1830) - b. Hartford CT, m. Phebe Deming # Elisha Risley (1779-1853) - New York Farmer, m. Amelia Matson # Susan Amelia Risley (1807-1888) - Mormon convert and Utah Pioneer, m. Welcome Chapman Famous Risley Ancestors * Thomas Risley (1630-1716) - Presbyterian minister who founded the Thomas Risley Chapel in Warrington, Lancashire, England - 23 Jan 1707. References * Risley Family History - by Edwin H Risley, Publ 1909, by Grafton Press, New York. Free book on Google Books. * Richard Risley the Immigrant - Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony and one of the founders of Hartford CT. * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry Category:Ahnentafels